You Broke Your Girlfriend's Hand How?
by Jarvis811
Summary: This is from a prompt by Leapyearbaby29 Supercorp family: Kara and Lena have twin daughters and another daughter who's the oldest. One of the twins breaks her girlfriend's hand when they're having sex and they have to tell Lena and Kara...


„Can you please stop? It's not funny!" Alycia pouted crossing her arms and sinking in her seat. She already felt bad enough even without her sisters teasing her.  
"You broke your girlfriends hand. How is that not funny?" replied Charlotte her oldest sister. Hailey burst out in unrestrained laughter. Alycia swung her fist against her twin sister's shoulder to make her stop laughing.  
"It was an accident. I'm sure stuff like that happens all the time." Alycia defended herself. In reality she tried to convince herself, but she would never admit that to her siblings.  
"You wish." Hailey shot back rubbing her shoulder. "It's not our fault you are too dumb to have sex with your girlfriend."  
"Shhhh. Shut up, Mama can hear us." Alycia hissed blushing.  
Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "So? She already knows the whole story and she'd listen to us for our whole lives. That's not news to us."  
Alycia tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"I feel bad enough without you guys giving me crap." Alycia wailed putting her head in her hands.  
They were sitting in the waiting area of the local Luthor hospital. They were waiting for her girlfriend Christine who's getting treated for her broken hand.  
And although her Super-Mom was at the front desk down the floor and around the corner, she knew she could hear their conversation with her Super-hearing.  
How did this stupid day end in this embarrassing mess? It all started out so well…

 _Two hours earlier…_

"I don't get it!" Alycia sighed dropping her pen on her unfinished homework. She was having trouble with calculus and her mind was just blocked.  
"Come on, try again! It's not that difficult." Christine said trying to motivate her. Her girlfriend was a pure genius when it came to sciences. It was even more embarrassing that her Mom, Lena Luthor herself, was a brilliant engineer and she couldn't even understand the simplest things in math.  
"You explained it like ten times now. I can't think right now. My mind is blocked." Alycia said bugged out. She turned from her belly on her back and looked at the ceiling.  
They were lying on the floor of her room doing their homework. She shared this room with her twin sister but Hailey was still at school practicing with the cheerleaders.  
Christine moved closer and looked at her.  
"Why don't you let me distract you a bit?" Christine whispered next to Alycia's ear. Goosebumps covered Alycia's body and she could feel her face redden.  
Alycia felt a trail of light kisses wandering up her arm and over her neck until Christine was right over and straddling her. Heat rose in her body and she grabbed Christine's legs and pressed her closer to her. Christine smiled then she leaned down and kissed Alycia.  
What began with a soft kiss turned quickly into passionate making out.  
"Let's get on the bed. It's more comfortable." Christine whispered between hot kisses.  
"Mhm." Was all Alycia could get out and stood up from the floor lifting Christine up in the air. Christine made a surprised noise as Alycia carried her with no effort to her bed.  
"Why are you so strong?" Christine whispered looking into Alycia's green eyes. Alycia shrugged her shoulders. "Freeletics."  
Christine looked strange at her but Alycia distracted her quickly by placing her gently on the bed and kissing her. Christine didn't care about her question anymore.  
Alycia kissed Christine's neck and loved every soft moan she could elicit from her girlfriend. Christine's hands wandered under Alycia's shirt over her belly to her back sliding her shirt higher and higher until they broke apart to get rid of it.  
Christine looked at her and smiled. "You are so beautiful."  
Alycia blushed shy. Christine used the opportunity and switched their positions. Alycia's breaths were heavy when Christine took off her shirt too revealing a cute blue bra.  
Like in trance, Alycia's fingers wandered over Christine's belly up to her breasts making Christine quiver.  
Christine leaned down and kissed her again. Her hand made her way between them teasing Alycia's sensitive skin. On the edge of the waistband Christine's hand stopped and she pulled back looking at Alycia.  
"Are you sure you want this? We can stop if you want?" Christine asked her with affectionate care in her hazel eyes. Alycia was touched by her girlfriend's care. They had been often at this point but they always stopped. But Alycia didn't want to wait anymore. She didn't need a special occasion or a special romantic atmosphere for their first time.  
She looked at the dark-haired girl but didn't say anything. Instead she took all her courage and pushed Christine's hand under the waistband of her pants. Christine's eyes widened as she recognized Alycia's gesture as permission to continue.  
Alycia's face was flushed and the heat she felt was almost too much. And yet it felt so incredibly good. Her pulse was rushing, her heart beat like a drum and her breaths were short.  
Alycia tried to contain her moans but failed pathetic. Christine kissed her again as she came closer to the edge and her moans grew louder.  
Alycia felt like she could see the stars when she finally came. She never had an orgasm like this before and it felt amazing.  
"Was that okay?" Christine asked unsure but Alycia smiled at her with heavy breaths.  
"More than okay." Alycia replied. They hadn't moved yet but Alycia wanted to change that. She wanted to switch positions like Christine did before but miscalculated the size of the bed. They fell out of the bed and landed limbs entangled on the hard floor.  
Christine groaned in pain and Alycia needed a moment to realize what happened. Once she was in reality again she pulled back and moved away from Christine.  
"Are you okay?" Alycia asked embarrassed with a deep red face.  
"I don't think so." Christine groaned holding her right hand. Her hand was already swollen and red. Alycia used her x-ray-vision to check on Christine's hand. It was broken.  
"Shit. I broke your hand. I am so sorry!" Alycia cursed and apologized at the same time.  
"How do you know it's broken?" Christine asked with a grimace on her face.  
"Ehm… I think so by the looks of the swelling." Alycia lied and rubbed her neck. "We need to get you to the hospital."  
"And how are we going to explain this to your parents?" Christine asked holding up her injured hand.  
Alycia went pale when she realized she had to give her parents an explanation how this happened.  
"I'll figure something out." Alycia said with no clue what to tell them.  
"Okay. Can you help me with my shirt?" Christine asked for help.  
"Of course." Alycia replied picking up her girlfriend's shirt and helped her careful to put it on. After she had put on her own shirt they went out of her room to the kitchen where both of her Moms were.  
Her Mama was busy with research for her new article and her other Mom was at the phone arguing with someone probably a business partner.  
They didn't recognize them until Alycia cleared her throat. Super-Mom looked from her laptop up and smiled at them.  
"Hey girls, everything alright?" Kara asked closing her laptop.  
Alycia froze for a moment and felt her face flushing. Kara furrowed and looked concerned.  
"Ehm… We need to get Christine to the hospital. I broke her hand… accidentally." Alycia stuttered avoiding eye-contact with her Super-Mom.  
"What? How?" Kara asked shocked. She got up from her chair and went over to take a look at Christine's hand. Alycia new she used her x-ray-vision.  
"What's going on?" Lena asked with a smile after she finished her phone call.  
"Christine's hand is broken. She needs to see a doctor." Kara answered instead of Alycia.  
"What?" Lena asked just as shocked as Kara had. She went to the fridge to get some ice and brought it to Christine.  
"What happened?" Lena asked looking back and forth between the two of them. Alycia's face reddened deeper.  
"Can we just go to the hospital and leave out the details how that exactly happened?" Alycia mumbled looking at a suddenly very interesting spot on the kitchen counter.  
Lena squinted suspicious her eyes.  
"No we cannot. The doctor needs to know how it happened." Lena stated. Alycia's thoughts tumbled looking for a safe way to tell them without revealing what they were actually doing.  
"So, I fell on Christine… kind of. And that's how I broke her hand." Alycia stuttered. Lena stared at her knowing that she was hiding something.  
"There's something you're not telling us." Kara said convinced.  
Christine sighed and rolled her eyes.  
"Just… tell them. This is embarrassing anyway." Christine said pressing the ice on her hand.  
Alycia started to fumble with her fingers and blushed by the mere thought of telling them the truth.  
"Okay… how can I say this… Ehm… Please don't get mad at us…" Alycia started stuttering while her Moms looked at her waiting for the whole explanation. "We had sex and Christine's hand was still in my pants when I tried to switch positions but I miscalculated the space and threw us out of the bed. I fell on Christine and that's how I broke her hand… accidentally." Alycia blurted out the truth and looked ashamed on the floor.  
"You broke your girlfriend's hand how?!" Kara blurted out wide-eyed. Lena sighed and pinched her nose. "You are kidding, right?" Lena asked looking at Alycia.  
Alycia's face had probably the color of a ripe tomato when she pursed her lips and shook her head.  
Kara and Lena exchanged a glance, then they looked back at the girls.  
"Let's get you to the hospital." Lena said looking at Christine. "And we'll talk about that later." Lena said looking serious at Alycia. Alycia shrunk under her Mom's gaze and nodded.  
She sighed and took out her phone.  
"I'll have to cancel my meeting then we can go." Lena said but Kara chipped in.  
"No need for that. I'll take the girls to the hospital."  
"What about Hailey?" Lena asked her wife while Christine and Alycia exchanged a glance.  
"The school is on the way. I'll pick her up too. Don't worry, I got it covered." Kara said and Lena nodded.  
"Okay then. I have to go now or I'll be late." Lena stated with a look at her watch. "Get well soon." She said to Christine and patted her shoulder before she left the apartment to attend her meeting.  
"I'll get the car keys and then we'll go too." Kara said and Alycia nodded. This was the worst day in her entire life…

"Why are we going to the hospital again?" Hailey asked like the tenth time rolling her eyes.  
"Because Christine broke her hand." Kara said short. They were walking down the hospital floors to get to the front desk.  
"Yeah, I got that point but why did she break her hand in the first place?" Hailey went on but nobody bothered to answer her question.  
"Fine. I'll find it out anyway." Hailey pouted and Alycia rolled her eyes. Her twin sister could be such a pain in the neck.  
They reached the waiting area and Kara turned around to look at the twins.  
"Why don't you guys wait here while Christine and I go to the front desk, hm?" Kara suggested pointing at a group of free chairs.  
"Sure." Alycia said and Hailey sighed shuffling over to the seats. Alycia followed her twin and took a seat next to her.  
"I'm missing the movies tonight because of this. You can at least explain why." Hailey muttered with crossed arms. She was still wearing her cheerleader dress and her blonde hair was bound to a high ponytail.  
"If I tell you what happened you'll laugh at me and remind me of it at any given occasion." Alycia said rubbing her arm.  
"I won't laugh. I promise. I mean… What could have possibly happened which you cannot tell me about. Plus, we are twins. We always tell each other everything:" Hailey said looking at Alycia. Alycia wasn't really sure about the last part but her walls were tumbling down.  
She sighed.  
"Christine and I… had sex when I accidentally threw us out of the bed and I broke Christine's hand when I landed on her." Alycia mumbled. Hailey stared at her. And then burst out laughing.  
Alycia blushed and looked around if someone was paying attention to them.  
"Can you keep it down please?" Alycia hissed embarrassed. "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"  
"Yeah, I'm sorry but this is hilarious." Hailey said still giggling.  
"Hey, what's so funny?" Charlotte said suddenly standing next to Alycia. It was like she came out of nowhere.  
Charlotte was wearing her scrubs and had her hands tucked in her pockets. Her raven hair was in a messy bun.  
"Mom texted me you guys were here. Something about Christine's hand." Charlotte said scrolling through her text messages.  
Charlotte was doing her medical internship at the Luthor hospital.  
Hailey giggled. "Alycia broke Christine's hand while they had sex." Hailey started to laugh again and Charlotte looked wide-eyed at Alycia.  
"No way." Charlotte blurted out. "Wait. Wasn't that your first time?"  
Alycia's face went deep red and she covered her eyes with one hand.  
"Yeah… kind of." Alycia said annoyed.  
Charlotte started to laugh but not as in a snotty way like Hailey did.  
„Can you please stop? It's not funny!" Alycia pouted crossing her arms and sinking in her seat. She already felt bad enough even without her sisters teasing her.  
"You broke your girlfriends hand. How is that not funny?" replied Charlotte her oldest sister. Hailey burst out in unrestrained laughter. Alycia swung her fist against her twin sister's shoulder to make her stop laughing.  
"It was an accident. I'm sure stuff like that happens all the time." Alycia defended herself. In reality she tried to convince herself, but she would never admit that to her siblings.  
"You wish." Hailey shot back rubbing her shoulder. "It's not our fault you are too dumb to have sex with your girlfriend."  
"Shhhh. Shut up, Mama can hear us." Alycia hissed blushing.  
Charlotte shrugged her shoulders. "So? She already knows the whole story and she'd listen to us for our whole lives. That's not news to us."  
Alycia tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
"I feel bad enough without you guys giving me crap." Alycia wailed putting her head in her hands.  
Charlotte calmed down and put a hand on Alycia's shoulder.  
"Don't worry, Christine's going to be okay. And this isn't as weird as some stories I already heard since I work here." Charlotte said trying to make her feel better.  
Alycia didn't say anything but she believed her sister.  
Alycia saw her Mom walking towards the waiting area. She looked all businesslike like she usually did during work days. She really was the impersonation of a woman who can do both.  
"How was your meeting?" Alycia asked when her Mom approached them.  
"Good. Not as lucrative as I hoped for but okay." Lena said shrugging her shoulders. She went over to Charlotte and hugged her.  
"Hey, sweetie. How are you? I haven't seen you in ages!" Lena said and Charlotte rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, Mom. I visited ten days ago."  
"I know but you know what I mean. I'm still not used to you living on your own." Lena said Looking proud at her eldest daughter.  
"So, how is Christine?" Lena asked the girls and Alycia shrugged her shoulders.  
"She went with Mama. I don't know if she's still waiting for a doctor."  
"Oh, she's with Derek. She should be out any minute." Charlotte chipped in. And just like Charlotte said a minute before, Christine and Kara walked over.  
Christine's right hand was in a cast and she carried a pillbox in her left hand.  
Alycia stood up and went over to Christine. Kara went over to the rest of her family to give them some privacy.  
"Are you okay? I am so sorry about what happened." Alycia apologized again but Christine waved aside.  
"I'm fine, Alycia. I have to wear the cast a few weeks but that's all." Christine leaned forward and kissed her. Alycia kissed her back.  
"Girls?" Kara called them and they looked over to the others.  
"It's getting late and we'd like to go now. Christine, you can come with me. I'll give you a ride home." Kara said.  
"We're coming!" Alycia promised. They followed the others but when Alycia wanted to get in Kara's car Lena stopped her.  
"You're coming with me." Her Mom said putting a hand on Alycia's shoulder.  
"But Christine…" Alycia started but Lena chipped in before she could say anything else.  
"… will get home safe. I want to talk to you. Alone." Lena explained leading Alycia to the black Mercedes nearby.  
Alycia suddenly felt nervous and she caught Hailey sliding her throat with her finger and then laughing. Alycia got slouchy in the car and stared straight ahead out of the windshield.  
There was an uncomfortable silence and Alycia couldn't stand the tension anymore.  
"Can we get over this? Just say what you have to say, okay?" Alycia prompted her Mom still looking straight ahead.  
Lena chuckled and gave Alycia a side glance.  
"What do you want me to say?" Lena teased her daughter and Alycia sighed. She hated it when her Mom was playing games like this. She never knew what to expect.  
"I don't know. Yell at me, tell me I'm going to hell for having sex, ground me… Whatever. But I can't stand this death silence anymore." Alycia muttered with crossed arms.  
"Okay… Let's hypothesize I would say those horrible things to you. Would that make you stop seeing your girlfriend? Or would it change anything on the fact that my 14-year old daughter had sex?" Lena asked in a friendly calm tone.  
Alycia furrowed. She had no idea to what this would lead.  
"No." Alycia said and shrugged her shoulders.  
"Good. So, I'll save those words and say something else instead." Lena stated and Alycia looked surprised at her mother. Lena looked at her too and smiled.  
"Look… don't expect me or your Mama to be happy about that you had sex… or that you broke Christine's hand. But no mother will ever be happy about it because it's a clear sign their kids are growing up and that's the worst part of being a mother." Lena said looking back at the street.  
"Just make sure you use protection and do only things you really want to do. And try not to hurt your partner… I know that can be difficult for you Supers." Lena said and chuckled.  
Alycia pinched her nose and leaned back in her seat.  
"This was so embarrassing. It will hunt me for the rest of my life!" Alycia complained.  
"Don't worry about it. One day you will laugh about it. Trust me I know what I'm talking about."  
"What do you mean?" Alycia furrowed looking at her Mom.  
Lena tried to ignore her but Alycia didn't give in. Her mother sighed.  
"You remember the story about how I broke my nose once? The one where I said I walked against a door. That's bullshit. All made up." Lena admitted laughing.  
Alycia gave her Mom a strange look. "What happened really?"  
Lena sighed and took a deep breath.  
"I was going down on Kara when a bird crashed against the window and scared her…" Lena narrated and Alycia freaked out.  
"Ugh Mom! Stop! I don't want to know that stuff." Alycia blurted out trying to erase that picture of her parents in her mind.  
"If you are old enough to have sex than you should be mature enough to talk about it. Get over it." Lena stated before she continued. "So, Kara got so scared she winced, hit me with her knee in the face and broke my nose." Lena laughed and even Alycia chuckled.  
"Sounds like a stupid accident to me." Alycia said looking at her mother. Her Mom looked at her too and nodded.  
"Yeah, it was. And your Mama felt terrible after that. Just like you do but there is no need for that. It was just an accident, okay?" Lena said. Alycia still felt remorse and she had no idea how her Mom knew it.  
"What gives it away?" Alycia mumbled rubbing her neck.  
"Sweetie, I know you. I know how much you can beat yourself up about a mistake you made but you should learn to let it go." Lena said.  
"But Mom… There could have happened way worse things. And sometimes I feel like I have no control about my strength or my powers in general. I am a danger." Alycia confessed. She'd been carrying those words for a long time now but never had the guts to say them. She felt like she has to compete with her sisters and both of them had never any problems controlling their powers. Charlotte benefits from her x-ray-vision when she treated patients and Hailey uses her strength to succeed in sports. But Alycia never wanted those powers nor did she use them often. It was just a burden she was born with.  
"You are not a danger, Alycia. If you are struggling that's okay. You just have to practice more then you'll find your way. It might help to ask Mama for help. She struggled in the beginning too." Lena tried to comfort Alycia.  
"I can't. It'll make me look weak. It'll make me look like a failure." Alycia muttered. She stared down when she felt her Mom's warm hand on her thigh.  
"You are not a failure! And you are certainly not weak. Admitting your struggles makes you actually the strongest of your sisters." Lena stated. Alycia took her Mom's hand in hers and squeezed it. She could feel that she was proud of Alycia and it put Alycia's mind on ease.  
"I will ask Mama for advice." Alycia said serious.  
"Good. But don't tell her I told you about her breaking my nose. I promised I would never mention it again." Lena asked and Alycia laughed.  
"I won't. I promise."


End file.
